Optical components having the functions of optical branching, an optical switching, wavelength multiplexing and demultiplexing, etc. are widely used in optical communication. The optical components are variously formed, but wide utilization in the future is expected from an integration property and mass productivity with respect to an optical component having an optical waveguide circuit in which the circuit of an optical waveguide is formed on a substrate among these optical components. The optical waveguide circuit was conventionally formed by arranging the circuit of the optical waveguide constructed by the material of a silica-base, etc. on the substrate of silicon, silica, etc. However, the optical waveguide circuit using the material of a polyimide-base in forming areas of the substrate and the optical waveguide is also recently formed.
The present invention provides an optical fiber module having various kinds of optical components as mentioned above. The optical fiber module in one aspect of the present invention comprises:
a package;
an optical component unfixedly stored into the package; and
at least one optical fiber in which one end side of the optical fiber is connected to the optical component and the other end side is inserted into the package in a non-fixing state and is pulled out to the package exterior;
wherein an optical fiber anchor member is arranged in the package in an extraction preventing state in an optical fiber pulling-out area of the package;
the optical fiber anchor member and the optical fiber are fixed; and
a relative movement range able to relatively move the optical fiber anchor member and the package in the optical fiber longitudinal direction is given between the optical fiber anchor member and the package.
Further, the optical fiber module in another aspect of the present invention comprises:
a package;
an optical component unfixedly stored into the package;
at least one first optical fiber in which one end side of the fiber is connected to one end side of the optical component, and the other end side of the fiber is inserted into one end side of the package in a non-fixing state and is pulled out to the package exterior; and
at least one second optical fiber in which one end side of this fiber is connected to the other end side of the optical component, and the other end side of this fiber is inserted into the other end side of the package in the non-fixing state and is pulled out to the package exterior;
wherein a first optical fiber anchor member is arranged in the package in an extraction preventing state in an optical fiber pulling-out area on one end side of the package;
a second optical fiber anchor member is arranged in the package in the extraction preventing state in the optical fiber pulling-out area on the other end side of the package;
the first optical fiber anchor member and the first optical fiber are fixed, and the second optical fiber anchor member and the second optical fiber are fixed; and
a relative movement range able to relatively move the first and second optical fiber anchor members and the package in the optical fiber longitudinal direction is given between the first and second optical fiber anchor members and the package.
The optical fiber module in still another aspect of the present invention comprises:
a package;
an optical component unfixedly stored into the package;
at least one first optical fiber in which one end side of the fiber is connected to one end side of the optical component, and the other end side of the fiber is inserted into one end side of the package in a non-fixing state and is pulled out to the package exterior; and
at least one second optical fiber in which one end side of this fiber is connected to the other end side of said optical component, and the other end side of this fiber is inserted into the other end side of the package in the non-fixing state and is pulled out to the package exterior;
wherein a first optical fiber anchor member is fixedly arranged in the first optical fiber in an extraction preventing state with respect to the package in an optical fiber pulling-out area on one end side of the package;
a second optical fiber anchor member is fixedly arranged in the second optical fiber in the extraction preventing state with respect to the package in the optical fiber pulling-out area on the other end side of the package;
each of the first and second optical fiber anchor members has first and second flange portions projected in a direction crossing the optical fiber longitudinal direction in positions spaced from each other in the optical fiber longitudinal direction;
the wall of the optical fiber pulling-out area of the package is nipped by these first and second flange portions from both sides through intervals;
the first flange portion is arranged in the package exterior and the second flange portion is arranged in the package interior; and
d1 greater than d3 and d4 greater than d2 are formed when the interval between the first flange portion of the first optical fiber anchor member and the package is set to d1, and the interval between the second flange portion of the first optical fiber anchor member and the package is set to d2, and the interval between the second flange portion of the second optical fiber anchor member and the package is set to d3, and the interval between the first flange portion of the second optical fiber anchor member and the package is set to d4.